Hyrule
The great kingdom of Hyrule stands as a recovering country after nearly a decade of darkness. It sports various regions, including a lush forest, volcanic mountain, and peaceful lake. Currently, the only accessible versions of Hyrule (without the help of the Wormhole) is the one from Twilight Princess ''and the adult timeline version from ''Ocarina of Time. Background Up until the Banishing Wars where Ganondorf was banished to the Sacred Realm, there was only one version of Hyrule. When the Hero of Time was returned to his child form he warned the King of Ganondorf's treachery and averted the Seven Years of Darkness, thus creating the alternate version of Hyrule. The Hyrule that faced the Seven Years of Darkness (Ocarina of Time, adult timeline) would later be invaded again by Ganondorf and with the line of Heroes gone, the Goddesses would flood the kingdom to prevent the Great King of Evil's reign (Wind Waker). In the version of Hyrule when the Seven Years of Darkness was averted, Ganondorf was banished by the Ancient Sages to the Twilight Realm, a process where one of the Sages was killed by Ganondorf and would result in Ganondorf attacking Hyrule through the manipulated Zant (Twilight Princess). Other legends of Hyrule's Heroes exist, but are harder to pin down to a time and version of the country and there is no need to get into such debates here. Until a year ago, any time along either version of Hyrule could be accessed. The Multiverse drew in Hyrule's princess who lived with war (Ocarina of Time, adult Link timeline), creating another version of Hyrule in the process. Once that princess returned to her country, most events that occured in Hyrule were placed in this new alternate universe. Other events have occured in Hyrule, but these things are assumed to have taken place in another version of Hyrule created from those actions. Thanks to the Multiverse, it is unknown how many versions of Hyrule there are. Even through taking the Shy Guy shuttle to Hyrule, it will only lead to the Ocarina of Time, adult timeline and the version found in Twilight Princess (which can also be accessed when traveling to the Lords of Midnight headquarters). Multiverse Timeline Up until the return of Zelda and Ganondorf (found below), Hyrule could be accessed at any point in its history. As a result, a comprehensive history is nearly impossible and it implies many alternate versions of Hyrule. Ocarina of Time, Adult Timeline Hyrule After the Banishing Wars (game events), Hyrule saw a massive time of rebuilding to repair the devastation that Ganondorf's reign had inflicted. The clans banded together to rebuild the leveled castle in amazing time. However, this left fewer resources throughout the land to for other rebuilding projects, and two years after the the war, many of the domains for the non-Hylian clans saw little improvement. During this difficult, the Sages remained as leaders within their clans and were able to manage tension and keep the land united, for the most part. The clan that saw the most change were the Gerudo, who were eager to change their reputation throughout the land and shed the stigma from having been the clan that bore the Great Evil King. With their knowledge of the Gerudo Desert, they became guides, serving mostly Holodrum merchants. The Gerudo also focused on becoming weaponsmiths, trading their wares with the same merchants they guided. For the first time in generation, the Gerudo saw a prosperity born from legit means, rather than theivery. Shortly after the royal court negotiated the terms of marriage with to the crown prince of the neighboring country Holodrum, this version of Hyrule became connected to the Multiverse and pulled Princess Zelda into another part of it. It was reported to the public that Princess Zelda fell ill and became bed ridden. During this time, areas of Hyrule that remained mostly the same from after the war were Hyrule Field, Kokori Forest, Kakoriko Village, and Lon Lon Ranch (with Talon in ownership), despite the number of strangers entering the land. One of the areas affected by vistors from Multiverse was Lake Hylia. A gang of pirates called the Strawhats overran the lake, effectively seizing control from the Zora. This pirates reigned over this lake until Florina and Hector from Noblesse Oblige (NO) chased them out (the Starwhats faction was dissolved at this time) and set up outposts to prevent their return. It is suspected that pirate treasure still remains buried around the lake and in the sunken ships on the lake bed. Florina also came to the aid of the Death Mountain region when a random army set fire to Kakoriko Village. She fought them off by herself, and all but one of the bodies of this defeated foe vanished. This strange occurance has lead the Hylians to believe that only one man set the fire, and that one man going rogue was not enough to merit the following NO outpost on Death Mountian. The NO soliders, not used to bomb flowers, checked shipments of stones for building supplies that caused shipping delays, making the villagers even less pleased with the outpost. With NO moving more military forces into the country, tensions began to rise among the population. The Gorons were fine were their prescene and the Zora appreciative of their work chasing out the pirates. The Gerudo and Kokori remained apathetic, while the Hylians were nervous, not having heard of any allaince between the royal court and this foriegn faction. New Dark Years (Note: This segment of Hyrule's history takes place during the Hylian War. Important events and events not directly related to the Hylian War storyline are detailed below, with most of the Hylian War plot being detailed on the plot page.) When Princess Zelda returned to Hyrule from the Multiverse, she created a more stable link to her version of the timeline. This link allowed Ganondorf to return to the country despite the magic that had been used to banish him. On the day that Zelda was to marry to the Holodrum Prince, his forces invaded Castle Town and Hyrule Castle, he interupted the ceremony and took over Hyrule. Not too long after Ganondorf's return, Mephistopheles, Tabitha, Bass.EXE, and Akabane Kurodo of Apex attacked in an attempt to take the territory from the Lords of Midnight. A first for the board, several factions banded together to push back the foe: Florina, Tyurru, and Sparrow of NO, leading gorons and zora to the field; Zelda and Eliwood of the Forgotten Hunters, leading displaced Hylians from Twilight Princess ''Hyrule to the field; and Ganondorf, B.B. Hood, and SA-X of the Lords. Together, they defeated the devil, who then left his remaining comrade, Tabitha, on the field to her fate. A temporary treaty was struck between the Lords and the NO so that they could have dinner together. The next day, Ganondorf tried to have Eliwood and Marcus assassinated, but they managed to escape with the help of Zelda, Impa, and Darunia. Darunia lead the Gorons away from their home and into the southern mountians. Soon after, B.B. Hood was sent to NO's headquarters, Castle Crimea, to ask them to remove their troops from Death Mountain and Lake Hylia--along with a thinly vieled threat, of course. The troops were removed without any bloodshed. With the Zora unprotected, Ruto's and Dark Link's marriage arrived. Eliwood, Isabella, and Marth traveled to the Zora Domian to expose the false Link. The roof of the Zora Domain was completely destoryed and many other spots bombed in the resulting fight. The Zora followed the Gorons into the mountains and Nabooru left Aviel in charge of the Gerudo. Aviel later lead the Gerudo to Castle Town, where she told Ganondorf that they banished Nabooru from the tribe. The Gerudo set up forges in the northwestern part of Castle Town and learning to forge guns in addition to their traditional weaponry. Kokori forest saw some attention when Lash burned down a part of the forest and Sabrina entered the Multiverse and ended up in the Lost Woods. Sabrina met Saria within the Forest Temple and helped exorcise Phantom Ganon, who had taken possession of her. A malevolent presence has recently appeared within Death Mountain, manifesting mainly within the mountains volcanic crater. Sabrina has made her way into the core to study the Fire Temple and hopefully eradicate these spirits. Places *Death Mountain *Lake Hylia *'Hyrule Field - A large field joining each of the focal areas of Hyrule. Spacious enough to easily conduct a battle in, a horse or other transportation is suggested if you intend to cross it quickly. If journeying onfoot, beware of monsters. *'''Lon Lon Ranch - In the center of Hyrule Field sits this establishment, dedicated to the raising and selling of horses for the country as well as producing its famous Lon Lon Milk. Beware, however - in recent days Ganondorf has begun to take an interest in the ranch. *'Kokiri Fores't - An expansive wood filled with children who never age, as well as the legendary Deku Tree. The woods hold many attractions if you are skilled enough to find them without getting lost, such as the maze-like Lost Woods and the mysterious Forest Temple. The trees hide just as much danger, however, so do not let your guard down. *'Kakoriko Village '- Possibly the second largest settlement in Hyrule, after the area surrounding its castle. Kakoriko Village has apparently moved over the centuries, possibly due to destruction caused by the multiple resurrections of Ganon. Some of the past Kakoriko settlements were located near Hyrule castle and on the outskirts of the Lost Woods. Most of the more recent Kakoriko Villages, including the current one, can be found at the base of Death Mountain. While the village is mostly peaceful, aside from the occasional bandit or corrupt guard, the Kakoriko Graveyard is filled with restless spirits when night falls. The Shadow Temple, a frightening cavern filled with the darknest of spirits can be found above the Graveyard on a high cliff. Dark energies can be felt all throughout the Graveyard; though the average person may find themselves unaffected by these forces those with greater mental capacity could find themselves being swayed by the energies. *'Gerudo Valley '- A dry plain spanning Hyrule's north-western border, Gerudo Valley in home to the notorious Gerudo Theives. The valley is divided by a large chasm, at the bottom of which flows the river which feeds Lake Hylia. At the farthest end of the valley is Gerudo Fortress, the stronghold of the Gerudo thieves. The Fortress contains a horseback archery training grounds and the a harsher Gerudo's Training Ground, both of which can be accessed for a fee. The Gerudo sell many weapons here that they have forged themselves, however, there are fewer Gerudo here as many of them have moved into Castle Town. Hidden behind the Fortress is the Haunted Wasteland, home of the River of Sand, the Spirit Temple and the Desert Colossus. There is a small, dried up oasis that rumor has it was once a fairy fountian when it was filled with water. *'Grottos '- Hidden caverns beneath the surface, these Grottos can be found all over Hyrule. Some are the homes of monsters, others treasure troves left over from eons ago. Inhabitants *Deku - A race with no official structure, the Deku of Hyrule are far less advances than their cousins from Termina. Usually living in small burrows with grassy covering, they fire Deku seeds and nuts at anyone they feel threatened by. Business Shrubs, an advanced subspecies of the Deku Race have set themselves up as merchants. Their wares can be purchased from various grottos all throughout the kingdom. . *Fairies - A kind and helpful race. They can be found all over Hyrule. Small and childlike, they can usually be found in small dark places. Possessing exceptional curative magic it is not uncommon for shop keepers to harvest them for sale. Most notable among the fairies, powerful magical beings who reside within hidden caverns all about the land. Finding them and making their favour could be most rewarding for the positively aligned character. *Gerudo - An all female race that reside in Gerudo Fortress in Gerudo Valley. Most Gerudo have tan skin, red hair, and yellow eyes. In the past, they were theives, but are now earning a living through more legitimate means by selling the weapons they craft, training with those weapons, and guiding people through the trecherous desert. *Gorons - An all male humaniod race that made their home in Death Mountain, but they recently abandoned it to escape genocide by Ganondorf for their role in the battle against Mephistopheles. They had hard skin and has features that resemble the very rocks that they eat. *Hylians - A fair-skinned and pointy-eared race that can found throughout Hyrule, but mostly like Kakaroki Village and Castle Town. *Kokiri - An eternally child-like race that dwell within Kokiri Forest. They have been mostly protected from the drama occuring in Hyrule, but the danger came too close when Lash burned part of the forest down. *Sheikah - An near extinct race that was killed during the Unification Wars when Ganondorf betrayed them. They were loyal to the royal family and acted as secret agents throughout the land. There are very few, if any left in Hyrule, and certianly not enough to revive the clan. *Zoras - A blue-toned, aquatic race that strongly resemble fish, they make their home in the water-filled cave of Zora Domain. However, they have recently left their home to escape genocide after Ganondorf's attempt at controling them was exposed. Notable People (Ocarina of Time, Adult Timeline) *Talon - The owner of Lon Lon Ranch. He is rather lazy and can often be found in the loft - Hylian. *Malon - The never-been-kidnapped daughter of Talon (unlike the child timeline Malon). She has a love of horses and spends as much time with them as she can inbetween her chores - Hylian. *Ingo - A farmhand that works at Lon Lon Ranch. Resents Talon and was put in charge of Lon Lon Ranch by Ganondorf right before the Banishing Wars. During the Hylian War, he once again wrestled control away from Talon, and used the ranch as a horse fighting arena. Eliwood put a stop to the gambling ring and helped Talon retake control of his ranch; Ingo has since gone into hiding. - Hylian. *Anju - A chocobo breeder in Kakakori Village - Hylian. *King Zora - Ruto's father. He was unable to make the journey into the southern mountains and currently lives in the Water Temple. Due to how large the temple is, it is possible for him to avoid anyone who wanders inside, and he swims fast enough to escape from most hostiles. -Zora *Mido - The self proclaimed "Boss of the Kokiri" - Kokiri. Sages (Note: All of the Sages are the followers of the Player Character Zelda character. Please consult with Paused before attempting to interact with any of these characters.) *Darunia - The Sage of Fire and Big Brother of the Gorons. Is currently in hiding within the southern mountians with the other Gorons. *Impa - The Sage of Shadow, founder of Kakaroki Village, and perhaps the only real sheikah to found in Hyrule. Is at the castle attending to Zelda. *Nabooru - The Sage of Spirit and former second-in-command to Ganondorf when he was just the King of Gerudo. Is currently in hiding with th Gorons and Zora in the southern mountians, training them for the war ahead. *Rauru - The Sage of Light and the last Ancient Sage. He was presumed to be Hylian. Was killed by Ganondorf in the Dark World. *Ruto - The Sage of Water and princess of the Zora. Is currently in hiding with the rest of her clan *Saria - The Sage of Forest and a well-liked member of the Kokiri clan. She retreated into the Forest Temple after learning about Link's death, where she was possessed by the skull of Phantom Ganon. Sabrina excorised the phantom, but Saria has gone deeper into the Temple. Bestiary This section divides into two, one for each of the accessible Hyrules. Ocarina Of Time Bestiary Hyrule Field *Peahat *Poe (at night) *Stalchild (at night) Gerudo Valley *Tektite *Gold Skulltula Zora's River *Tektite *Octorok Dungeons: Temples: See also * God Wars * Hylian War External links Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Monarch Cluster